The Sunny Haired Ones
by Lovelaced
Summary: What is Hiccup's type of girl? Does he even have a type? One-shot. Canon compliant. Hiccup/Astrid


Astrid sat on a perch, watching him from the corner of her eye as he grinded his sword against the sharpening wheel. He looked deeply concentrated and she didn't want to interrupt him so she waited until he was finished before speaking up.

"There is something I have always wondered about," she began carefully.

"Hmm?"

"What type of girl do you like?" she asked, a nervous tremor in her voice.

Hiccup paused, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "What?" he said, wondering whether he had heard her wrong.

Astrid felt a blush beginning to rise. "Nevermind," she muttered. She jumped off her seat and was about to walk away until he grabbed her arm.

"Is there any specific reason why you are asking me this?" He stared at her with her intent now, and she felt all the more anxious.

Astrid shrugged, not meeting his eye.

"I have only ever really been attracted to three girls so far," he stated casually. "And they are more alike than different I would say."

Astrid had not expected him to be so blunt. She nodded slowly, frowning at the 'three girls' part.

"In what ways are they alike," she probed on quietly.

Hiccup chuckled, "Well for one, they are all know how to handle a weapon. They are intelligent, not to mention, brave and beautiful," he explained. "A bit temperamental, sometimes."

"That's a pretty vague answer."

"I guess you could say I have a weakness for.. err, _the sunny haired ones_ ," he added nonchalantly, shifting his focus back on the sword.

This quipped her interest. "Oh." She could make out a faint smile on his lips at her reaction.

"Was Heather an exception then?"

Hiccup titled his head back, cackling. "Heather? Yeah, no."

Astrid blushed again. "Sorry. I just always thought you had a thing for her," she shrugged. "I mean, I know for a fact she wasn't interested in you but I could never tell what you are thinking."

Hiccup laughed again, shaking his head, deeply amused. "I relate to her situation, sure, and sympathize with her," he mused out loud. "But Heather is definetly not my type."

"Why? I mean she does fit your description of brave, intelligent and beautiful."

"Very superficially. And even then it's a stretch, especially when you take in other factors."

"Such as?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Our ideals are too different. There is no spark or tension. Her lying, deceptive nature never really appealed to me if I'm honest. And I have always considered her more like a sister. For a moment, I even actually believed her to be."

"That must have been hard for you."

"It was. I nearly started to resent my father again because of it." He shook his head.

Astrid cleared her throat. "So, who are these three girls that caught your eye? If you don't mind telling me of course."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Hiccup sighed, "Freya the Fair... because she is so fair, you know," Astrid resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Also Ingrid... Larsson I think.. and the third one, hmm... Camicazi? Yeah, that would be all of them I believe."

Astrid shot him a sceptical look. "If you are making these names up on the spot at least try to sound a little more convincing."

"Camicazi is real," he insisted, putting his sword aside and stepping closer to her.

"Sure she is," Astrid laughed.

Hiccup smirked at her. "You are just mad I didn't mention your name."

"No, I'm not," she huffed, turning away from him. He grabbed her arm again, and pulled her flush against his chest. "Let me go," she breathed.

He shook his head, lips inches away from hers. "They may all tickled my fancy but.." he almost closed the gap before pulling again back with a teasing smile. "None of them are as weird and silly as you."

The way she gaped at him almost made him laugh out loud, "I'm not weird. Or silly. You are the-"

Hiccup cut her off with a kiss, and Astrid forgot everything she was about to say in that moment.

Until he pulled away again to speak.

"Astrid Hofferson, you are by far the most ridiculous woman in the entire archipelago," he continued. "Aside from your anger and stubborness issues, you are a horrible cook, an awful singer and dancer. I never laughed as hard as I did during last Snoggletog watching you make a fool out of yourself. You don't know how to sew or knit. Most of your basic domestic skills are amateurish at best and the funniest part is, you don't even know how bad you are at these things."

She glared at him. "I can still kick your ass with my hands tied to my back."

"Shhhhh," he put finger over her lip to shush her. "What I'm trying to say Astrid is that you are not perfect."

"Okay, I'm leaving," she said and then attempted to get out of his grip.

But he wouldn't let her budge, gripping her arms tightly to prevent her an escape.

"I don't want perfect. Perfect is boring and dull. It's not real. I want someone who is my equal. Someone who is just as flawed, problematic and insane as I am!"

"Ridiculous and now problematic and insane. You really know how to compliment a girl," she chuckled despite herself.

He ignored her. "Yes, I do have a type, I suppose. I mean, who doesn't? And you definitely fit the description to a T but that's not why I like you. You are my best friend Astrid, besides Toothless of course. We balance each other out. We bring out the better in each other."

"More like, we bring out the weirdo in each other," she said, biting back a smile that was waiting to erupt. "Soo.. you like me, huh?"

"Are you serious? I just kissed you right now, _three times._ "

"Yes, but I have never heard you say it before. It's different hearing it be said out loud!"

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, dipping in for another kiss.

More sensual and longer this time.

"I'm very in like with you, Astrid Hofferson," he grinned, after breaking the lip-lock.

"Good," she breathed, "Because I'm very much in like with you too, Hiccup Haddock."

"I know. Subtlety is not exactly your strongest suit, milady."

* * *

 **This was inspired after I read a fanfic (Hitchups) that brings up the fact that Hiccup prefers sunny haired girls. Looking at Hiccup's girlfriends Camicazi (books series) and Astrid (movies franchise) it makes sense.**

 **This story is more about why Hiccup likes Astrid beyond just being his type though.**


End file.
